


Regular Day at the Office

by SasuNarufan13



Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Death (Not main pairing), Dual POV, Established slash, M/M, Threat of rape (though not carried out), Torture, Violence, Yakuza, alternative universe, mature content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23361856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasuNarufan13/pseuds/SasuNarufan13
Summary: "So how was work today?" Naruto asked.Sasuke turned his head and smiled faintly, pulling him closer with one arm. "Oh, just a regular boring day at the office."
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 95
Kudos: 453





	Regular Day at the Office

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: I was inspired to write this oneshot after rereading some fics in the Finder fandom, in particular Kadzuki Fuchoin's Business as Usual. I figured I would try my hand at this particular trope for the SN fandom.
> 
> PLEASE PAY ATTENTION TO THE WARNINGS.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto owns it.
> 
> I hope you'll like it!

**Regular Day at the Office**

"Are you serious? Why didn't he tell me this?" Naruto asked bewildered; his hand lingering above a yellow rose.

Itachi huffed amused. _"I guess because he doesn't like making a big deal out of it. He's rather modest."_

The blond man huffed, retrieving another yellow rose from the basket. "Modest he might be, but that doesn't mean something like this shouldn't be celebrated! I mean, how many people can say they accomplished this much at his age already?"

The other man chuckled lowly. _"I wish you good luck in trying to convince him to celebrate. My little brother has never been really fond of parties."_

"It doesn't have to be a party." Blue eyes rolled. "Just a celebratory dinner; he can't have any problems with that, surely?"

" _Like I said, good luck,"_ Itachi told him amused. Someone else started talking in the background and after a short moment, Itachi said apologetically, _"I need to look at some documents. Let me know if you actually managed to convince my otouto to have some fun."_ Amusement coloured his voice audibly.

"Oh, you of little faith," Naruto snickered. "Have fun with those documents!"

After hanging up, he checked the clock, worrying his lower lip between his teeth in thought. Ten past four … Well, that should give him enough time to stop by the store and buy the ingredients for dinner tonight. Itachi might be sceptic that he would succeed, but he didn't know yet just how stubborn Naruto could be once he had an idea in mind. There was no way he was just going to ignore his milestone!

First, he added the last two roses to the bouquet and placed the flowers carefully in a bucket with water. That done, he picked up his phone again, hoping he wouldn't accidentally disturb the other one. Did he have a meeting now? He couldn't remember. Ah well, if he didn't want to be disturbed, he wouldn't pick up the phone in the first place, so he'd know soon enough.

Humming, he listened to the ' _beep, beep_ ' tone; leaning his arse against the edge of the table while he waited for the other man to pick up.

" _Naruto, this is a surprise,"_ a deep, smooth voice greeted him. _"I didn't think I would hear from you for another three hours at least."_

"Yeah, well, I've got some time between preparations and there aren't any customers in the shop," Naruto replied; a smile unwillingly spreading across his face at the sound of his boyfriend's voice. No matter how many times he would hear it, Sasuke's voice never failed to send shivers down his spine and warmth curling up in his belly.

He cleared his throat and crossed his legs, reminding himself sternly that this definitely wasn't the place to let his mind wander. "I'm not disturbing you, am I?"

" _No, not at all,"_ Sasuke reassured him. _"Any reason in particular you're calling or are you just missing my voice?"_ he asked teasingly.

"Bastard, don't be so smug," Naruto grinned fondly. "I should scold you actually: why did I have to hear from your brother of all people that we've got something to celebrate tonight?"

" _Oh?"_ Sasuke said blankly. _"We do? What did nii-san tell you?"_

"Does the fact that you've been leading your own company for five years already ring a bell maybe?" Naruto asked exasperatedly.

" _Oh that."_ Sasuke sounded entirely unruffled by that. _"He's making a deal out of nothing."_

"Out of nothing?" the blond man repeated incredulously. "Sasuke, you're not even thirty and you're already leading a company! That is huge!"

" _If you say so,"_ Sasuke replied and his tone made it clear that he was smirking.

"Yes, I say so!" Naruto snarked. "So we're going to celebrate that tonight! Any requests for dinner?"

" _You,"_ Sasuke answered promptly and yeah, he was definitely smirking now, the bastard.

"That's not dinner, that's dessert!" Naruto fired back cheekily; his grin widening when the dark haired man chuckled pleasantly surprised. "So with dessert settled, what do you want for dinner? I can make everything you want, no problem. The stores are still open so if need be, I can make a quick stop at one of them before going home."

" _I don't need something elaborate or special, but if you insist, I like omusubi with okaka. Or you can make something with tomatoes and Skipjack Tuna,"_ Sasuke answered calmly.

Naruto wrinkled his nose. "Only you can have something incredibly healthy as your favourite food," he said in disbelief.

" _Hey, you're the one who asked me what - "_

" _Please, Uchiha-sama! I swear I won't do it again!"_

Startled by the unexpected loud pleading, Naruto questioned, "Who was that? What the hell did they do that they're pleading like that?"

" _That was an employee who made a serious mistake in a document for an important client,"_ Sasuke answered; a hint of irritation sneaking into his voice.

Naruto winced, feeling sorry for the poor soul in Sasuke's office. He and Sasuke might have only known each other for barely a year, but he'd learnt early on that Sasuke strived for perfection in everything he did. A mistake in a document meant for an important client? Yeah, there was no way he was going to let that fly.

"Oh man, he's in deep shit now," Naruto sighed, shaking his head.

" _You can bet he's going to get quite the earful of me,"_ Sasuke muttered darkly.

"Well, don't make him cry too much, all right?" Naruto said, turning his head when he heard the doorbell ring, signalling he had a customer. "Look, I've got to go now, but tonight we're definitely going to celebrate. Don't work too late, okay?"

" _I won't,"_ Sasuke promised. _"I'll see you tonight."_

"Yeah, I'll see you in a couple of hours," Naruto grinned and reluctantly hung up.

He blushed when he walked past Ino, who was looking at him with knowing eyes, all while artistically putting together a small basket of purple lilacs and forget-me-nots. "Celebrating tonight, hm?" she said teasingly, waggling her eyebrows.

"Oh shut up," he laughed, nudging her shoulder with his before he went out to the front to greet their customer.

He and Sasuke were definitely going to celebrate tonight, all right. For now, though, he had a customer to attend to.

* * *

Placing his phone on his desk, he slowly turned around, looking at the piece of shit who had nearly destroyed everything he'd built so far with his lover.

The cockroach in question was trembling heavily, forced onto his knees by Jugo, who had one large hand clamped across the man's mouth. It was only thanks to Jugo's quick interference that nothing worse had been revealed.

"Apologies, Sasuke-sama," Karin grimaced, glaring at the man in the middle of the office. "If I had known he'd be that stupid, I would have gagged him."

He waved off her apology, knowing it was sincere, but it was unnecessary. It wasn't her fault that this son of a bitch had decided to make everything even worse for him.

Stopping in front of the terrified man, he stared down at him coldly. "You nearly got me into some trouble there, Mizuki. I can't say I appreciate that – nor do I appreciate what you intended to do."

Mizuki started blubbering something, fat tears dripping down his face, and Sasuke waited for a moment before signalling for Jugo to remove his hand.

"I'm sorry, Uchiha-sama! I swear, I never meant to go through with! You have to believe me!" he begged; his thin, white hair plastered against the right side of his face where a cut was still bleeding sluggishly. "They were making me do this! I was planning on telling you all what they wanted me to do and - "

"Suigetsu, refresh my memory if you will: what was Mizuki planning to do?" Sasuke asked calmly. That was a front, however, as he was inwardly seething with fury, barely able to hold himself back.

His third trusted bodyguard straightened up from his slouched position against the wall and stepped forwards, his hands stuffed into the pockets of his jacket. A vicious glint lit up his purple eyes as he recounted, "Per Itachi-sama's information, Mizuki was planning on abducting Naruto-sama and delivering him to the Sound clan where Naruto-sama would either be killed or be forced to work as a whore."

"He's lying!" Mizuki said shrilly, trying to wrestle free from Jugo's grip. "That guy is lying! I never said I - " He grunted in pain when Jugo kicked his back.

He could try to struggle for as long as he wanted; Jugo was one of his strongest men – if he didn't want to release someone, they would never get free.

"My brother is lying, you say?" Sasuke murmured silkily and Mizuki's eyes widened, fear making him quiver. Black eyes glided back towards Suigetsu. "Anything else to add?"

"Sure do, boss," Suigetsu smirked, but his gaze was as cold as ice when he continued, "When looking at his e-mail history, we discovered that he'd been negotiating with Kimimaro, the leader of the Sound clan, for _'rights'_ to get to try out Naruto-sama first – as he so eloquently put it."

"Sicko didn't hold back either in describing his fucked up fantasy," Karin muttered disgusted, flipping her red hair back over her shoulder. "I feel like I need brain bleach to be able to forget that filth." She shuddered, looking like she'd swallowed something foul.

"They're lying, they're lying, they're lying," Mizuki kept repeating over and over again, shaking his head in desperation.

Picking up a bundle of papers, Sasuke read the first page, curling up his lip at the content of it.

' _I can assure you the plan will be easy to accomplish. I'll wait until he locks up the shop, follow him into the alley he takes to get to his scooter and there I'll sedate him. I'll take him to …'_

' _Uchiha doesn't suspect anything. He'll be too busy with the meeting with the Sannin to pay attention to anything else and that's when I will strike.'_

' _I would like one favour, Kimimaro-sama. I'd like to have at least three hours with the whore before delivering him to you. I've been waiting for an opportunity like this for a long time and …'_

On and on it went; the pages detailing the elaborate plan to abduct Naruto and hand him over to one of Sasuke's biggest rivals. Countless mails detailing the depravities Mizuki had been longing to inflect on the man Sasuke called his lover before disposing him into the arms of the Sound clan. One large, elaborate plan and several condensed ones in case the first one failed. Line after line, Mizuki's betrayal was laid out in front of him, showing clearly how close Naruto had come to being in danger.

He had his brother and Mizuki's own stupidity to thank for the fact that Mizuki's plan had been foiled just on time.

"So these e-mails don't come from your account?" Sasuke asked nonchalantly, dropping the pages one by one on the floor in front of the bastard. "That wasn't you writing to Kimimaro how you wanted to fuck Naruto raw and have him screaming and begging before handing him over? These messages talking about how to abduct Naruto – they aren't signed by you?"

"Sick, fucked up and dumb," Karin muttered, shaking his head. She crossed her arms underneath her breasts and breathed out loudly. "Man, how did he ever get through the selection process?"

"Granted, he was working in one of the lowest levels," Suigetsu pointed out, running his tongue across his sharp teeth. "Doesn't take a genius to be able to work there."

"We'll be conducting a clean-up after this," Sasuke murmured and all three of them inclined their heads.

"What do you want to do with this one here, boss?" Jugo asked calmly. He could have been simply asking whether Sasuke wanted a cup of coffee with how calm he was – save for the gun pressed firmly against the back of Mizuki's head when the man wriggled one time too much.

At the feeling of the cold metal pressed against his head, Mizuki froze and whimpered, looking like he would start pissing himself any second now.

"I never did like it when people tried to take something of mine," Sasuke mused, dipping his hand into the inside of his jacket to retrieve his gun. "I like it even less when people think they can drag my brother's name through the mud."

"Looks like you hit the jackpot, jackass," Suigetsu grinned, sauntering over to look at Mizuki. "Did you really think you could get away with this?"

Ignoring Suigetsu, Mizuki looked up, quivering like a leaf in the wind, and stuttered, "Pl-please, U-Uchiha-s-sama, I – I sw-swear I – I won't d-do it again! I-I-I'll k-k-keep aw-away from Naru-"

"Don't you dare say his name!" Sasuke snarled viciously, whipping his gun out of his pocket and aiming it straight at Mizuki's forehead.

The white haired man froze, his mouth open but no sound coming out anymore. He'd grown so pale he looked like he was going to faint any second now.

"Karin," Sasuke said deadly calm. "Prepare the car. We're going for a ride."

"My pleasure," she grinned; her eyes gleaming like a cat who got the canary.

* * *

He was cutting off Mizuki's remaining ear – excruciatingly slow so he would feel as much pain as possible – when Karin stepped forwards, entering his line of vision.

"Sasuke-sama, sorry for interrupting, but if you want to be home on time, you should leave now," she said quietly, undisturbed by the ten discarded fingers dropped just two feet away from her. "That will give you enough time to shower and change your clothes so Naruto-sama won't notice anything."

Sasuke paused, staring down at the crying, bloody mess in front of him. They were in an empty warehouse at the edge of the city; the remoteness of it ensuring they wouldn't be disturbed. Mizuki was currently missing his fingers, the stumps sluggishly bleeding, colouring the concrete floor a dark brown; four precisely aimed bullets had shattered his kneecaps, ensuring that he wouldn't be able to flee even if he would have had the chance. His shirt had been cut off and his bare chest and back were a macabre artwork of deep, bleeding gashes; a result of Jugo's handywork with the whip.

His nose had been broken in two different places and he was missing at least six teeth. His right ear laid discarded next to the pile of fingers; his left almost on the verge of being sliced off. His face was a disgusting mess of tears, snot and blood, and his pleading and screaming had died down to weak whimpers and pitiful sobbing; there was nothing left of the arrogant man who'd stepped foot in Sasuke's office three hours ago.

"P-p-pl-please," he cried. His wrists were a mess of raw chafed skin after having struggled uselessly against the ropes tying him down to the table.

Sasuke considered him before checking his watch and noticing that it was indeed time for him to leave if he wanted to go home on time. Quick as a snake, he hacked Mizuki's left ear off, smiling grimly at the choked scream leaving the son of a bitch.

"Look at that," he smiled cruelly, rising up. He held out his hand, accepting his gun from Suigetsu. "Looks like you're saved by the one person you wanted to hurt. I wonder if this is called irony?"

One single gunshot echoed through the large warehouse, cutting off the crying abruptly.

"Jugo, Suigetsu, clean up this mess," he ordered calmly, lowering his gun and watching the blood ooze slowly out of the single hole right in the middle of Mizuki's forehead. "Let the rest of them know what will happen if they dare to cross me again."

"Ay, ay, boss," Suigetsu smirked, saluting him.

Jugo nodded respectfully, bowing when Sasuke marched past him.

"I've already informed Deidara-sama that we will be stopping at his place for you to clean up," Karin informed him as they made their way to the car. "His place is the closest and you've got clothes there, left from the time Danzo attacked you in your house and you had to stay with Deidara-sama whilst the place was being cleaned."

"Thanks, Karin," he murmured, studying the dried smears of blood on his hands with cool detachment. "Put together a team of fifteen men by tomorrow afternoon. We'll be paying the Sound Clan a visit to remind them who exactly they were trying to cross."

"Certainly, sir," she agreed and bowed, straightening up to open the door of the car for him.

When she was settled behind the wheel, he spoke up again, "Send a bottle of Yamazaki whisky to my brother; he's earnt it."

She flashed him a smile through the rear view mirror. "Very well, Sasuke-sama."

After all, he reclined against the comfortable cushion, annoying as his older brother could be at times, he deserved a gift for helping him out.

* * *

"You're on time," Naruto smiled pleased, removing his apron when Sasuke walked into the kitchen.

The dark haired man smirked, crossing the distance between them in a couple of large strides. Gripping slender hips, he bent down and caught Naruto's mouth in a soft kiss. "Were you expecting me to be late?"

Naruto shrugged, cupping the back of Sasuke's neck with his hands. "I know how much you love to work and you've lost track of time before," he reminded him cheekily.

"I love spending time with you more," Sasuke instantly shot back and had the pleasure of seeing a deep red flush filling Naruto's cheeks rapidly. The sight of it had his cock stirring and he pressed his body firmly against Naruto's, pushing the blond against the counter. Running his nose across the smooth expanse of skin in Naruto's neck, he breathed out, "What do you say of having dessert first?"

"Well, I've always been more of a dessert kind of guy," Naruto said mischievously; his blue eyes sparkling brightly. His mouth dropped open, his blush deepening, when a hand cupped his dick; it hardened quickly underneath Sasuke's touch and the dark haired man smirked.

"That's what I like to hear." He stepped back and Naruto's confused look was quickly wiped away when Sasuke swiftly picked him up and swung him across his shoulder so that he ended up hanging upside down.

"Seriously, Sasuke?" Naruto laughed, smacking the man's arse for good measure. "I can walk!"

"This is quicker," Sasuke smirked and not having the patience to make it up all the way upstairs, he made a beeline for the living room instead, where he dropped his lover down on the couch.

Loosening his tie, he watched how blue eyes darkened and a tongue shot out to lick pale red lips. "Now," Sasuke murmured, kneeling down on the couch between Naruto's legs and leaning over him. "What was that about a celebration?"

* * *

If Mizuki's screams and crying had been like listening to a nice song, Naruto's throaty moans and breathy gasps and his pleas for _more, harder, please, Sasuke!_ were like music to his ears.

Burning black eyes took in the way Naruto had his head thrown back across the arm of the couch, baring his neck; a flush spreading from his cheeks down to his chest. Unable to resist the invitation, Sasuke swiftly leant down, pressing himself deeper into his lover at the same time he kissed his neck, worrying the skin right above his collarbone between his lips, nibbling at it softly. That earnt him a deep groan and Naruto's inner muscles clamped down around his cock; fingers gripping black strands and keeping his face pressed into the blond man's neck.

"M-more," Naruto whimpered; his other hand scrambling across Sasuke's back, his nails occasionally catching pale skin, leaving faint red lines behind.

"If you've got time to order me around, I'm not doing a good job then," Sasuke grunted and his next forceful thrust had Naruto nearly mewling, eyes squeezed shut and his body shuddering underneath Sasuke's.

"Look at me, Naruto," Sasuke demanded, needing to see those glorious blue eyes looking at him.

Naruto obeyed almost instantly, eyes flicking open, revealing dilated pupils. They burnt with lust, passion and love; the sight of that drove Sasuke nearly insane and he caught Naruto's mouth in a deep, filthy kiss, swallowing his next moan when he angled his dick just so that he struck the blond's prostate dead on with his next thrust.

Naruto clung to him, letting him use him as he saw fit, kissing him back with equal desperation; his arms and legs wrapped tightly around him, as if he never wanted to let him go.

Sasuke wasn't planning on letting him go.

It didn't matter if he would have to go to the deepest pits of hell itself – there was no way he was ever going to let this man go. This gorgeous, wild creature with a heart as pure as fresh fallen snow was all his and he was going to make sure everyone knew that.

The second anyone tried to touch as much as one single blond hair – _they would pay_.

He would murder every single last person, would set everything alight in flames if that meant keeping Naruto safe. If it meant keeping him with him always, he would go to every length necessary.

Mizuki had tried to take him away and he'd failed. The Sound clan had tried to steal his lover from him – and they would pay dearly for that.

Naruto was his: mind, body, soul, heart. Everything was _his_. He'd make sure everyone would know that by the time tomorrow would come to an end.

"Sasuke!"

Inner muscles clamped down around him, making him groan, and Naruto thrashed his head back and forth against the couch, shuddering and shivering as he spilt between their stomachs; his eyes rolling back in his head when Sasuke kept striking for that hidden spot deep within him, prolonging his pleasure.

When Sasuke came, pleasure crashing into him like waves against a cliff, it was with Naruto's name on his lips and slender arms holding him close.

* * *

"So how was work today?" Naruto asked when they dropped down onto the bed. They really should eat, but … Eugh, he didn't want to move now.

Sasuke turned his head and smiled faintly, pulling him closer with one arm. Blue eyes closed when lips kissed his forehead tenderly.

"Oh, just a regular boring day at the office."

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> AN2: So yeah, Sasuke became slightly unhinged near the end … The story kind of led a life on its own at the end *coughs*
> 
> (I also may or may not be planning a sequel to this *shifty eyes* Would there be any interest in it?)
> 
> Please leave your thoughts behind in a review; should you spot any mistakes, please point them out to me!
> 
> I hope to see you all back in my future stories! Please stay safe and take care of yourselves!
> 
> Cuddles
> 
> Melissa


End file.
